Our timing was off!
by LoveGone17
Summary: Levi and Eren otp. Levi is an 80 year old man. He loves Eren who is 35. Eren loves Levi for the man he is in the inside and does not care about the wrinkles. Levi and eren love each for their souls and personality. They don't care about the physical attraction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**"Levi . what are you doing tonight?"**Jean said as he reaches for Levi's hand. Jean loved to feel the warmth of his lovers hand. He'd always imagine him and Levi forever. He just wish Levi would be man enough to make that work. He knew that they could not be married. But he just wanted to be life partners with the only man he has truly loved. He loved Levi with all his heart but he knew deep down that Levi did feel the same way.

Levi looks at him and realized that he does not feel anything towards Jean but he has not gotten anything for a while. Levi felt a little guilty for leading jean on but what was he suppose todo just let jean worship him and ignore jean. Or pretend like he loves him to make jean happy. Levi had conflicting emotions about his and jeans situation . He knew jean and him would never be anything more than they wore right now.

**"Nothing baby"**Levi said while winking at Jean. Levi could see the way jeans face lit up when he said baby.

Jean felt so good in the inside. He felt like he was living. Jean seem to feel good when Levi gave him any affection. It made him feel as if Levi could wake up some day and realize that him and Levi are meant for each other. Someday Jean knew he was going to have wake up himself from the fantasy he was in.

As Levi looks across the the table at Jean he knew he did not love Jean. But stay in their relationship he does not have anyone else. Levi hated the feeling of being that is why he stated in this awful relationship with jean. Or maybe he was just an awful person. He hated himself for being so cruel to Jean. But lately Jean seems to be a whole lot needy lately and clingy. Levi does not want to hang out with Jean all the time. Levi is considering just leaving jean so he does not have to hear his annoying voice all the time.

As the waiter comes back with their dessert that they had ordered to share . As the waiter sets the dessert down and says** "enjoy!"** And walks away with a smile. Levi alywaysed wondered why are waiters nice at the end of the meal but don't really care about the customer at the beginning. As Levi pondered that thought for a minJean had nearly ate half of the ice cream sundae.**"Woe. You are such a fatty."** Levi said with a half smile. Levi knew that jean cant take jokes very well. So he soon regretted saying that knowing how emotional Jean is.

Then Jean dropped his spoon right before Levi took his first bite. **"Really. I am so sorry that I can't meet up to you extremely high standards." **Jean said with a extremely hostile tone.

**"I am so over you telling me what I am doing wrong all the time. I am so sorry I can not measure up to this idea you have of a person. " **Jean had tried so hard to fight back the tears. But the dam busted and Jean began to cry and run out of the Jones' family diner.

Levi does not even look shocked. Why does Jean always have to act this way over the stupidest comments. I swear if Jean wore a women he would ask if she was on her period all the time. Levi laughed at his on joke Out loud. If Girly Jean was not going to come back soon then he was going to finish the sundae. Levi just shrugs his shoulders and finishes off the sundae.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jean is waiting outside and smoking a he can think is how dare his boyfriend of two years treat him like crap all the time. This was not the first time Levi said something about his weight. He had gotten fat after he met Levi. He alwaysed felt no worthy of Levi. He just wished Levi would truly love him the way he loves Levi. But something told jean that never could happen. But jean still wish Levi would. Jean rubbed his cigarette into the dirt outside the diner. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open . He was shocked by what he was seeing and he sees Levi happy. All Jean could think is why can't I make Levi happy like that.

As Levi sits at the diner waiting for jeans' little temper fit to be over. Levi hears some good music playing from the jukebox at the corner and starts to whistle to beat of the song. The waiter comes back very overly happy and as he is humming the lyrics to the song he hands Levi the check. This song was so popular right now it was sandman. Levi love hearing new songs on the radio or off a jukebox . Levi had a passion for music.

Levi realizes the man was singing the song that was playing and began to sing with him. The entire diners staff jumped up on tables and began to clap to the beat. It looked as if the entire diner had a flash mob. Everyone was cheering and laughing at the dance moves. It a long time Levi was truly happy. But as soon as the song came to an end Jean walked in and completely ruined the entire atmosphere.

All Levi could think was really this guy just killed the vibe. He wished Jean could be more mature about things. But no Jean had to act like a complete child. If Jean was acted more his age then he would respect him more. Levi knew that was one of the main reasons that Levi can stand Jean.

He stopped all the way to where Levi and him wore sitting and just pouted. As the song came to a complete end everyone went about their business. The diner began to lose all the happiness and color it just had. All the waiters jumped off the tables and went back to work and all the customers sat down in their seats.

Jean made a large sigh and looked at Levi.

Not finished !


End file.
